


A Most Unsuitable Match~最不匹配组合~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Embarrassment, Feels, Intervention, M/M, Poor Bilbo, friends - Freeform, overly involved, thorin being a douchebag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chinese version of Ekatarinabeisel76‘s work：A Most Unsuitable Match<br/>If you like it ,please do let the author know and hit the kudo~</p><p>袋底洞首发地址：  <a href="http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=308&extra=">http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=308&extra=</a> </p><p>本BBS主CP为：任意角色X比尔博或兄弟互攻。副CP不限，但禁止比尔博攻、互攻。<br/>欢迎同好前往，更多好文、新图等着你哟~~~<br/>****************************************************<br/>‘看看这个，’Thorin怒视着篝火对面的哈比人，心里想道，‘就是为什么矮人—哈比人情侣闻所未闻见所未见的原因。’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Most Unsuitable Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608097) by [Ekatarinabeisel76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76). 



‘看看这个，’Thorin怒视着篝火对面的哈比人，心里想道，‘就是为什么矮人—哈比人情侣闻所未闻见所未见的原因。’

这天的开始还是极好的，Bilbo给他们做了早餐——口感松软恰到好处的炒蛋，配上火腿和Bombur的培根肉，还有焖煮马铃薯（或者至少Bilbo以为它是，但是他真的不确定）。他们在任何一星半点混乱发生前一小时就出发了，而麻烦突然而至，他们需要面对的并不是半兽人、哥布林、座狼或者食人怪。不，他们的第一个麻烦是因为Bilbo绊倒了，而且把他的早餐洒在Thorin的靴子上。哈比人当然立刻结巴着诚心诚意向矮人王子道歉，但是Thorin看起来更想咆哮，一边用磨刀石亲切地抛光着刀刃，一边从刀后面怒视着哈比人。但是这个小插曲没有真的引发什么，除了Bilbo自己因为极度尴尬脸羞成猩红色，当然不得不提，随后而来的一些系列锁反应，造成了更大的骚乱。

接着，一阵电闪雷鸣让Bilbo的马受惊了，它把可怜的哈比人甩出去，越过马上Gandalf的头顶，然后疾速冲向队伍的其他人。Bifur和Dwalin沿着淹了一半水的沟渠而下，越过湿滑泥泞的矮坡，最后终于抓住了受惊的马匹，帮助Bilbo重新坐回鞍座上。Thorin大声笑起来，当然是完全不必要的大声，他又不能责怪一匹马。他的嘲弄引起矮人此起彼伏的笑声，只有Fili、Kili、Balin、Bofur、Gandalf和Bilbo没有笑。Gandalf眯起眼睛，责怪地盯着Thorin的后脑勺，王子不由得打了个冷战，仿佛巫师的不赞同已经足够对他产生影响一样。Balin对王子的行为轻轻摇了摇头，但是什么也没说。Fili、Kili和Bofur偷偷交换了个眼神，查看Bilbo是否受了伤。Bilbo低着头盯着马背浓密的鬃毛，压抑着没有抱怨后背和头上凸起的肿块的疼痛，两处都是拜猛力的摔伤所赐。

几小时以后，另一个不幸的意外降临到哈比人头上。Bilbo负责分发午餐，因为傍晚很可能无法停下来，直到深夜安营扎寨后才能进食，而从现在算起至少还有好几个小时，所以这餐变得非常重要。午餐是定量配给的不新鲜面包和发软的苹果。Thorin是最后拿到的人，当然不是说Bilbo想怠慢他，而是因为他在队伍的最前面，Bilbo在一群饥饿的矮人最后。这个结果足以惹怒Thorin，但是Bilbo把面包和苹果扔给他时，矮人王子更愤怒了。食物飞过大家头顶，打在Thorin的右后脑上，可想而知，那之后他的情绪变得多么阴郁。

听到他诅咒着“那个讨厌的半身人”时，Balin和Dwalin交换了个眼神。然后他们看向其他人，唯一漠不关心的目光来自马匹和哈比人。因为除了跟着王子的领导继续前进，对此根本无能为力，此刻没有任何人说话。每个人都想让事情随着一天的疲惫消逝，除了Bilbo。哈比人再次地下了头，想把他通红的脸藏起来，可能还有一两滴眼泪。Gandalf假装没有注意到，在心里默默对Belladonna Took道歉，祈祷她不要来把Thorin Oakenshield带走。Fili、Kili和Bofur赶着马更贴近他们的飞贼，无声地支持着他，Bilbo继续向前走。他想念他的袋底洞和花园，想念挂在壁炉上父母的肖像画，还有厚厚的皮本子，然后他希望自己现在就能回到那里去，而不是越过一望无际的灌木丛去杀一条龙，为一群即不喜欢他又不想跟他一路的矮人开拓家园。

那天剩下的时间里他尽了最大的努力不制造麻烦，而且意想不到的成功。他一路上低着头闭着嘴，既不用讨好别人，也不会给别人添麻烦。尽管Thorin一直木着脸一声不吭。

实际上，直到他们搭起帐篷过夜时，他只说了一句话，而且还是大声喊出来的，“安排晚餐——动作快点儿，Bombur——除了火腿和甘蓝汤之外做点别的。如果你太累就让半身人做。”

Took一边在心里愤怒地抬起他一点都不像哈比人的头，但是Bilbo立刻把苗头碾碎了。他急于接受证明自己有用的机会，希望挽回之前造成的麻烦。不幸的是，精神的热忱没能弥补肉体的疲惫，他在失神间把手直接放在了平底锅上，里面正煎着兔肉、胡萝卜和马铃薯块。

“看在老天的份上。”他咒骂着赶紧收回手，但是伤口猛烈地抽动着，与锅的接触面变成刺眼的深红色。他试图加快速度，虽然每次拿起木勺搅拌时都会碰到手掌上的伤口，但是看来并不会影响正常的工作，他咬住嘴里的肉制止一次次几欲出口的咒骂。

看起来没有人注意到，Bilbo为此感到非常庆幸。Gandalf离开去处理他古怪神秘的巫师事件，Bombur在某处休息，轮到Oin和Gloin看守，Ori和Nori在固定马匹，剩下的人和Thorin围着地图讨论第二天的路线。

“半身人！”当他把锅里的煎好的食物盛进十五个木碗时，他听到王子的喊叫声。“还没做好吗？”

再一次，Bilbo压制住血管中沸腾的Took血统，它除了尊敬和最基本的谦恭外什么都不需要，特别是从某个矮人王子那里。他匆忙跑过去，手里拿着Thorin的饭，不想惹他更不愉快。然后并尽可能快把碗递给每一个人。最后，他把剩下两碗递给Fili和Kili，所有人之中只有他们俩从开始一直盯着他看。

“你还好吗？”Fili问，试图越过哈比人深深低着的头和乱糟糟的留海，与他的双眼对视。

“我们很担心，怕你因为今天的事觉得和我们在一起不舒服。”Kili说，拿过Bilbo手里的碗。那是预料内的动作，但更像是诱使Bilbo抬头看看除了他脚以外的地方。

“哦，没有，当然不会。我很好，非常好，好的不能再好”Bilbo胡乱说着。

此时，他最需要的是放下铺盖卷，让这糟糕的日子随着噩梦一起消失。他从Fili和Kili关切的目光下逃开，跌跌撞撞跑到营地对面空旷的草丛里，尽可能远离每个人。哈比人准备尽快进入睡觉状态，狼吞虎咽地解决掉自己的食物，解开铺盖卷和毯子，最后枕着自己的手臂卷缩成一团进入梦乡。

不管怎么说，Fili和Kili没那么好糊弄。他们悄悄走进树林，饶了一圈接近他们舅舅开会计划未来行程的地点。他们在林地中间一小块空地上找到其他几个成员，那里天然的绿地毯镶嵌着富有弹性的青草，点缀着几块小石头。Balin看起来特别焦虑，Bofur紧跟其后。哪里都找不到巫师的踪影，但是没人觉得他此刻必须出现。

“啊，Fili，Kili，快过来。我们正在讨论明天的路线。明天这个时候我们会走出蓝山的山麓地带，把哥布林远远甩在后面。”

“那当然很好。”Fili说。

“但是我们觉得有更紧迫的事情需要讨论。”Kili帮他说完。

Thorin挑起一边浓密黝黑的眉毛，嘴角带着一丝笑意。“那么是什么？”他问外甥们。

“关于哈比人。”他们齐声说。

“是的。”Thorin说，眼神扫过其他人。“他真是个大麻烦，不是么？”

几个矮人发出毫无起伏、虚假的笑声附和着王子，但是大部分人挪开视线，或者悄悄交换着内疚的眼神。

“实际上我们并不这么觉得。”Kili说。

“从各个方面考虑，他做的很好。是你对他太严厉了。”Fili补充道。

他们舅舅的眼神从平静瞬间变成暴怒。他的双眼在月光照耀的幽暗森林里闪烁着冰冷无情的光芒，他扫了一眼他的外甥们，立刻让两人闭紧嘴巴。

“你们觉得我对他太严厉了？他今天险些拖延了行程，在路上差不多耽搁了一个小时。他是个笨手笨脚的白痴，这里没有他的位置。”他转头看向其他人，继续道，“这里还有人这么想吗？认为我对哈比人太苛刻？”

一时间空地陷入一片寂静，沉默持续了很久，Thorin对着外甥们的方向露出得意的笑容。他把注意力转回地图上，张嘴打算继续，但是被一个声音打断了。

“我的朋友，我必须同意你外甥们的意见。”Balin突然说。

Thorin小心地盯着他看了一会儿，因为他无法像驳回自己外甥那样轻易否定他的意见，他不想陷入站在伙伴对立面的立场上。他正想发表自己的意见，又有人打断了他。

“我也同意。”这次是Dwalin，然后是Bofur，紧跟着是Dori、Oin、Gloin和Bombur也站了出来，最后是Bifur。

“很好。”Thorin尽力保持着威仪，“我宣布会议结束。”

即使语调没有完全表露无遗，他的意见却是显而易见的——没有心情继续进行对话。所有矮人都离开了，包括他的外甥和老朋友，留他沉浸在自己的想法和地图之中。他在平静中待了很久，夜晚依旧宁静，间或被猫头鹰的啼叫或是狼的嚎叫声打破，Thorin疲惫地叹了口气。

“你们让我怎么做？”

“道歉或许是个不错的开始。”一个坚定、奇特的声音响起，Thorin认出了声音的主人，感到更加恼火了。

灰袍Gandalf站在他身边，在他被思潮淹没时神出鬼没地出现在那里。

“你也是来为哈比人维护权利的嘛，巫师？”Thorin问，话脱口而出传到耳朵里时，他被自己声音中苦涩和恶毒的意味吓了一跳。

“不，Thorin Oakenshield，我不是为此而来。我是来提醒你，即使Bilbo不是你们中的一员，他也享用平等的权利。”他顿了一下，“不管是Took还是Baggins都不会忍受任何人对他们指手画脚，他们会用行动告诉你没有你插嘴的份儿。他们也不喜欢别人把他们当傻瓜，我不得不补充这一点。”最后那句话巫师是用锐利的声音眯着眼说的，Thorin不得不用他沉重的双眼迎上去，才没有被压制住。

Thorin暗暗思量了一番，“我想这句话可以用来形容任何人。”他的声音依然神秘莫测，但确实比片刻前柔和了不少，巫师把它当做妥协的信号。

Gandalf点点头，Thorin起身去找哈比人，似乎意识到自己应该做的事。但是，当他到达营地后，并没有打算叫醒哈比人，跟他进行一场诚心诚意的谈心。如果真的有人觉得他会降低姿态做那种事，那么太阳肯定是从西边出来了。不，不会，他是Thorin Oakenshield王子，Thrain之子，Thror之孙，他绝对不会跟哈比飞贼展开一番情意绵绵的谈话，讨论他受伤的心灵、可爱的金色卷发和像依鲁伯最深处蓝宝石一样甜蜜的蓝眼睛。

 


	2. 第二章

Thorin醒来面对一片静寂的营地，经过昨晚的对峙后这可不是个好兆头。不幸的是，因为缺少同伴而产生的安静已经远远超出不愉快的范畴，让他非常不舒服。他撑起肘环视整个空旷的营地，只看到篝火的余烬、拴着的马匹、卷起的铺盖卷还有大家的行囊堆成一堆。

不管他的族人去了哪里，显然并不打算离开很久。不管怎样，他可以从太阳的高度判断此时恰巧是拂晓时分，而且他特意说过他们要在第一缕阳光出现时启程。他想道，或许他们想在昨天的事件以及随后的不愉快夜晚之后给他留点私人空间，虽然他们无视他的命令让他有点生气。Thorin想安排人寻找早晨，给他收拾铺盖卷，但是他找不到人。不幸的是，他在发出足够警醒一头死龙的噪音后，发现自己的假设是错误的，他并不是一个人。

哈比人也在空地上，正在把沉重的行李举过头顶，放在马上。Thorin看在眼里，不禁觉得这个半身人还是很努力的嘛。他凝视着Bilbo一遍又一遍越过营地，前前后后绕着行李堆和栓着的马转圈。他觉得自己不该只是看着，一个比他矮足足一寸、瘦弱一半的小家伙收拾十三个矮人、一个哈比人、一个巫师和十六匹马一个月量的供给。

但是古怪的情绪波动不足以把他从岩石上相对平坦舒适的栖息处唤醒，他看着哈比人坐在地上，筋疲力尽地喘着气，像是劣质木头搭的帐篷一样瘫在那，握在一起的双手张开露出横贯两只手掌的猩红伤痕。开始Thorin没有在意，以为是光影造成的把戏，毕竟他距离哈比人很远。他知道矮人的视力有多好，即使在这么远距离之外，所以他很快推翻这个假设。随后，他开始考虑造成这些的可能性，旅行袋粗糙的布料和绳子也曾经蹭破过他的手，但是这个理论很快销声匿迹了，因为他看到猩红色从Bilbo的手上滴到地上。

“飞贼！”他越过空地大喊道。当他看到哈比人因为听到他呼唤流露出痛苦的表情时，他感到罪恶感撕扯着他。他继续固执地把‘他的伙伴可能说得对，他对哈比人太苛刻了’的现实推到一边，他不喜欢这个想法，一点都不喜欢。他更不喜欢哈比人越靠近，越把流血的双手藏在马甲后面的行为。

“什——什么，Thorin？”他看着王子向他走来，强忍住结巴说。

“你把手怎么了？”他问道，停在距离Bilbo几寸远的地方，几乎要贴在他身上。

“没事，只是些小刮伤，伤口真的非常浅。”Bilbo像背后握紧的手一样紧张。他希望自己的解释能打消王子突发奇想的关切，但是严厉无情的目光和挑起的浓眉告诉他，那不可能。

“为什么不让我自己判断，半身人。”

Bilbo拿出背后一片血污烫伤的手掌，不情愿地慢慢伸出去给Thorin看。王子握住他的手，温柔地翻转检查是否还有其他伤处，最后再次翻转过来，细细查看掌心上的烫伤。伤口的肉不同于Bilbo其他柔软的手心，是粉色的突起，闪着烫伤特有的光亮。伤口的水泡没有Thorin想得严重，但是不管他碰到的什么，一定相当热，更像是被火加热的器皿，但又不像某种锻造工具。最上面刺眼的红色伤口，Thorin猜测是烫伤后脆弱的皮肤跟绳子、皮革包裹接触摩擦造成的。

他严厉地盯着Bilbo。但是目光无法对上哈比人的眼睛，Bilbo一直有意躲闪，藏在蓬松的金色卷发后，突然对自己的毛毛脚充满浓厚的兴趣。

“这不是刮伤，飞贼。”他说，声音比他想要表现的显得更加严厉。Bilbo只是点点头，他想不到可以说什么，即使有他也不确定自己紧缩的喉咙能发出一个字。

“过来。”Thorin哄劝道，“快坐下，我——”他打算说‘叫人来给你绑绷带’，但是环视营地后，他想起周围除了十六匹偶蹄目的矮脚马以外他是唯一的活物。“帮你包扎。”说完，他把目光转回半身人身上，后者依然认真研究着地面。

Bilbo顺从地让Thorin把紫草和红榆敷在手掌上，然后绑上厚厚的纱布。等Thorin最后一次检查自己的成果是否有错误或瑕疵时，刚好逮到蓝宝石眼睛闪烁的光芒，还有他绯红的脸蛋像春天的红萝卜一样。

“好了。”他说，又用手摸了摸纱布，只是为了确保安全，绝对不是为了让哈比人再次抬头。不，肯定不是他这么做的原因，一点儿都不是。“你很幸运，跟一群铁匠出行，半身人。我们为烫伤准备充分，根据我们知道的。”

哈比人再次涨红了脸，就连耳朵和发际线都红了，Thorin抵抗着微笑的冲动。为什么，他想知道，难道哈比人因为一点儿小事就会心慌意乱？对于一个以居家园艺为傲的名族，却有这么严重的烧伤，着实有些OOC。或许他一直都对哈比人有个错误的认识，实际上他们都是非常危险的？或者，他们的飞贼是个古怪的特例，即使相对他们矮人来说。

“手变成这样你没办法握住缰绳，也就意味着你必须和某个人共乘一匹马。”他的语气几乎带着宠溺、友善，至今为止，这是Thorin第一次对哈比人和颜悦色。他补充道，“我们不能冒险让你像昨天一样摔下来。”

如果Thorin能注意到提起昨天Bilbo有多么沮丧的话，他就不会说那些多余的话。Gandalf和其他矮人在营地上方几码高一处长满青草的峭壁上，他们看到Thorin留Bilbo坐在那里，他自己走过去熄灭了尚有余烬的篝火。

从炭块上掉落的火星在昏暗中影影绰绰，最后在寒冷的晨风中消失殆尽，Gandalf转向矮人们。

“好吧，看来命运替我们完成了使命。”他说。Balin热情地点点头。

“我不明白这怎么让我们的计划变简单的。”Gloin争辩道，“王子不会愿意和哈比人骑一匹马。”

“不合规矩。”Dwalin补充道。

“而且你们俩——”他指着Fili和Kili，“——比别人更清楚，我们无法强迫他做任何自己不愿意的事。”

“所以我们必须把决定权从他手里夺走！”Balin反驳道，恼怒地对他弟弟挥舞着他短小的手臂。

“是的。”Fili赞同他的观点。“我们不能分享马匹，因为我们要在前面巡路，他肯定会先问我们俩。”

“下一个肯定是Bofur，但是他可以多带一两个包裹让情况变得不可能。”

“Bombur不能跟人共乘。”Bofur提了个有用的建议。

“不能让他找到任何合适的人选。”Kili谨慎地说。

“巫师显然出局了。”Nori补充道，“他自己骑一匹马都不够，更不用说再加上半身人的重量了。”

“这样就解决了。”Ori说，“我们其他人会在他有机会开口前骑马离开。”

“不，我们无法那么快离开，而且他也没有其他事情可以分神。”Bofur摇了摇头说。

“然后我会跟他谈谈哈比人的事，这样你们就有机会离开了。”Balin提议，“我也会劝服他自己带着哈比人，如果劝说失败我会尽量拖延，给你们足够长的时间想借口。”

所有人都同意这个计划，矮人们离开峭壁，从栓着马匹的树后鱼贯而出。等他们取了马，看到Balin已经控制住Thorin，把他堵在某处看不到其他人的地方。Kili转身面对他的哥哥。

“我不喜欢这样。”他说，“或许Bilbo会以为我们在排挤他。”他说，Kili点点头。

“我知道，但是他们之间需要磨合。”他顿了一下，上了马后继续道。“而且谁知道呢，也许我们的插手能带来什么好事。”

营地对面Balin正在查看飞贼的健康状况，试图为所有人争取更多时间。

“他烫伤了手，然后他像傻子一样整晚都忍着没说，早上还自己把行李装在马背上。”Thorin告诉他。

“到底他是怎么把自己烫伤的？”Balin问，假装什么都不知道。听到哈比人受伤的经历假装吃惊可不是件容易的事，如果他们不着急，他更想扮演心脏病发。

“他没说。”Thorin答道，随后停了片刻。Balin已经打算开始问别的问题，他以为Thorin发现情况不对，但是之后Thorin继续道，“我肯定是昨晚做晚饭时弄伤的，以后不能留他一个人干活。”

“你真的不是在抱怨食物的质量？”Balin半开玩笑地问。Bombur确实是个非常优秀的厨师，但是Bilbo在某些方面比他更好，所以昨晚没人对晚餐有丝毫质疑。

“不，当然不是。”Thorin答道，“我只是说不应该留他一个人做晚餐。”

脱口而出后他才意识到听起来有多么古怪，有种冲破牢笼的力量猛地从齿缝间挣脱。当然，他自己都没感觉到怪异，但是Balin脸上飞扬的表情足以证明。

“他也不能自己骑马。”Thorin匆忙补充道，试图掩饰自己的情绪。他的情绪只外漏了片刻——而事实上，他从未让自己如此疏于防范。“今天他需要和某个人共乘。”这句话看来是多余的，但是微妙地重新排列组合胜过再找句新台词，至少不会那么丢脸，或者但愿不会发生这样的事，他本来要说什么来着。

Balin发现了他金光闪闪、璀璨夺目、万丈光芒的机会，可以代表队伍劝服他们的王子，但是他被打断了，Thorin根本不给他时间说。他不知道什么时候这个想法闯进他脑海里，也不知道是如何冲破防御让他失态至此的，但是它突然出现，从一个想法变成一句话，再也停不下来。

“他跟我骑一匹马。”王子威仪地宣布，然后他立刻转身准备上马。

当Thorin骑着马溜达到Bilbo面前时，哈比人还在研究着自己的脚和空地上镶嵌的草皮。他低头满怀期待地看着他，最后大声清了清喉咙——从Bilbo的角度看是完全不必要的大声。Thorin放弃迂回战术，选择了更加直接的方式。

“你跟我骑一匹马，半身人。”

那绝对是个声明，语气不容拒绝。遗憾的是，那种语气永远无法取悦一个Took。

Bilbo警觉地抬起头，瞪大眼睛，窘迫的红了脸。红晕在哈比人脸上绽放时，Thorin抵抗着不要表现的太高兴。他不得不提醒自己这是个非常严肃的问题，日程已经计划好了，时间紧迫，而且他可没有耐性等到哈比人结结巴巴地表示感谢，再从脸红到脚趾头。

“我真的很好，我想今天我可以自己骑马，手上的伤没那么糟糕，真的——”Bilbo没有感谢他，更多的是借口、托词。Thorin根本不该觉得这件事有趣，他没有时间沉溺于哈比人，哪怕他即臃肿又相貌平平也不行。

Thorin弯下身，用一支胳膊敏捷地把Bilbo提到马鞍上，安置在自己身前。Bilbo发现自己紧贴着矮人王子，感到些微不适。他能体会到Thorin庞大的身躯离他非常近，散发的温热直逼他的背后，所有这些感知把他钉在鞍座上。

他扭动着想找个舒服点的姿势，然后发现那不可能。Thorin一只手按住他的髋骨，用古怪的声音命令他停下，他不得不妥协，强忍着回头看个究竟的冲动。然而他什么都不能做，因为Thorin告诉他别扭来扭曲的，而且明显有什么硬的东西顶着后腰。

他没怎么在意，可能是矮人的华丽装饰物，或者是骑行装下面的战甲，更像是腰带扣。他不得不极力抑制住爬到脸上像要窒息一样的红晕，分神想想如果那是腰带扣的话，真是这大家伙。

他没发现，Fili和Kili骑马越过他们舅舅前，脸上闪烁着阴谋得逞的微笑。Thorin只是翻翻白眼，回给他们一个失败的微笑，看起来在得意和痛苦的表情之间。但是依然是得体的，而且他发现自己稍微向前贴了点儿，间或纠正哈比人的坐姿，或是粗声粗气地对他发号施令——因为他真是个糟糕的骑手，现在看多么显而易见——但是，这更像一个避免在宽大的马鞍上低头看那个从头到脚诱人到爆小东西的绝妙借口。

如果说‘他和半身人共乘一骑的主意妙极了’曾经滑过王子的脑海，那也是转瞬即逝，瞬间消亡的！


	3. 第三章

这一天马背上的日子疲惫而漫长，Thorin一直紧贴在背后，用粗哑、古怪紧绷的声音发号施令，还有他该死的腰带扣一直向前顶着他的后背，Bilbo已经受够了骑马、冒险和所有的一切，他再也不想经历这些，他已经忍耐Thorin Oakenshield很久了。

王子停下马，不等他继续对Bilbo的耳朵说出更多命令，哈比人开始尝试从马鞍上下来，他就想尽快下马，开始准备晚餐。不为别的，就为了能尽快摆脱越来越讨厌的笨蛋矮人。Bilbo立刻停下那些想法，避免它们把他带到野蛮、Took的一边。不幸的是，它们依然挥之不去，等到Thorin下马转身伸出手时，越发变本加厉起来。

他竟然想帮他从马上下来。他已经强迫他一整天都跟他骑一匹马，不顾他可以自己骑的声明——虽然他自己知道那是胡扯。为什么，他像对待临水区邋遢的Brandybuck少年一样，抓着马甲把他提到马上，就像他自己上不去马一样！好像他需要某个高大的家伙帮他做每件事一样！然后他做了一个完全鲁莽的尝试，像对待一个哈比少女那样伸手扶他下马。

不，不会的，先生，绝对不可能，Bilbo不会容忍这种事发生。

Thorin把他放在地上后，他简单说了句谢谢，然后立刻跑去准备晚餐。他的怒火丝毫没有减退，不管是砍萝卜、土豆，还是蘑菇的时候，完全没有。等Fili和Kili找到的兔子洗干净加进去后，Bilbo让Bomfur帮着分发，招呼大家开饭。他仍然很生气，而且他一点儿都不想说话，或者吃东西，而且他非常害怕再次遇到Thorin Oakenshield王子。最后一个想法没有让他太吃惊，但是一个哈比人不想吃东西、不想友善的陪伴或者谈话，简直闻所未闻。这是王子严重伤害他骄傲的确凿证据，仅仅通过一天的旅程。

他像老鼠一样悄悄溜进树林里，远离享受晚餐的十三个矮人、一个巫师和十六匹马，寻找一个美好、安静、平和的地方独自一个人待会儿。经过一段曲折蹒跚的林间小路，磕磕拌拌爬过几块岩石、树根，还有克服不被自己的脚绊倒，最后他发现一个由山体坍塌的巨大石块形成的小型洞穴，看起来年代久远，上面布满了青苔和藤蔓。

洞穴很小，但是对于寻求孤独的哈比人来说十分舒适。石壁凉爽，就是有点脏。想到会弄脏马甲他有些退却了，但是之后他想到也不是很重要，毕竟现在已经急需清洗了。

Bilbo在平静的小洞里安顿下来，被冰冷的石头和自己的想法包围，他不知道队伍其他人早就知道他在哪里，而且他们精确地告诉Thorin如何到达那里。

当矮人王子出现在山洞开口处，Bilbo感到十分恐惧。他深深地沉浸在自己的世界里，幻想着回到家里，在自己的花园前跟可爱的哈比人谈论着愉快的内容，他没有意识到其他人的靠近，至少不会想到Thorin会出现，直到他真的站在洞口，愤怒地从上方瞪视着他。

“你在这里做什么？”Thorin问道，他看起来非常蛮横，但是声音比平时要温和许多，那给Bilbo带来了希望的火光。不幸的是，那盏渺小的希望灯火被王子的问题彻底熄灭了，他的责问霸道无礼，语气粗鲁生硬。已经没有任何事物阻挡在Took精神面前了。

“如果你非要知道，我想找一个偏僻的地方。”他直率地说，一边抬起视线对上Thorin的双眼。他试图露出挑衅的目光，但是看起来好像在使小性子。他奋力保持目光接触，少部分原因是看到Thorin堵在唯一的出入口真的非常不自在，更不必说这个洞穴容纳一个哈比人和一个矮人已经是它的最大极限了，但是大部分原因是他不得不昂着脖子才能看到他。

“找个偏僻的地方是为了躲避谁？”Thorin问道，猜测是否其他成员嘲笑他跟别人共乘一匹马，还是因为在上一个地点笨拙地烫伤了双手。然而，Bilbo的回答让他的推测化为泡影。

“你！”Bilbo大声喊道，这次他知道自己听起来就是在使性子，但是那也无法阻止他。

霎时间Thorin的眼中充满怒意，他收紧下巴，拳头在顷刻间捏得死紧，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

“那么你为什么躲着我？”

“我没躲起来。”Bilbo强调，“我只是讨厌跟人在一起，想一个人待会儿。”

弹指间Thorin已经冲到他面前，抓住Bilbo绑着绷带的手，把他拉起来，自己坐在洞里他刚才的位置又把他拉到自己大腿上。Bilbo挣扎着，想挣脱Thorin Oakenshield极具压迫性的掌握，他现在简直是他生命里的灾星，Thorin无视他坚持不懈要打开手上纱布的抗议。

“这就是你不能一个人待着的确切原因，Baggins老爷。”他粗声说，嘴唇距离Bilbo的耳朵太近，哈比人感到十分不舒服。“这是我的责任，确保这些——”他紧了紧握着Bilbo双手的力道，好像在向他说明一样。“被妥善照看。”

“我不需要你这种满身肌肉的庞然大物充当小护士！”Bilbo大喊，仍然没有放弃从Thorin坚固掌握中挣脱出去的尝试。“我完全能把自己照顾的很好！我不需要你跟我一起骑马，不需要你把我放在马鞍或地上，不需要你为我做任何事。直白的说，Oakenshield先生——”

在Bilbo结束他的长篇大论前，他们四周响起一阵隆隆声，洞穴的石壁在剧烈地晃动，地面猛烈地震颤着，Bilbo没有丝毫抗议任由Thorin握住他的腰，越收越紧。Thorin站起身，把Bilbo紧紧抱在胸前，跌跌撞撞向洞口跑去，这时，一块巨大的鹅卵石滑下来堵住了入口。

Thorin扑倒在地上，把Bilbo推到自己身下，禁锢在地板和他的身躯搭建的临时庇护所里。

“你能从我身上下来吗？”哈比人责问道。

“别扭来扭去的！”Thorin大声喊道，“我在保护你。”

“你刚才没听见我说的？”Bilbo反驳，再次大喊起来，而且这次是直接对着Thorin的耳朵。“我受够了你以及你那些讨厌、傲慢、过时——”

Thorin突然前倾用自己的嘴唇盖住哈比人的，他发现这是个极其有效的办法，Bilbo不仅停下了那些恼人的蠕动，而且终于停止了咆哮。Thorin显然被冒犯了，他对哈比人说的话非常气愤，绝对不想听到他把话说完。他发现现在这个冷静沉着、自鸣得意的Bilbo比以前疏离、絮叨的时候更加迷人。片刻之后矮人稍稍撤回身，他们维持这个姿势好像有一个世纪那么久。他们的呼吸混合在一起，周围的气氛也跟着变化，他们的双眼交汇凝视着彼此等待着紧张消退，但是永远不会。它只会不断升温，越积越高，像肥皂泡一样啪的一声涨破。

“所有这些人中，你怎么敢说我傲慢？”Thorin轻笑着挪开压在哈比人身上的重量。

“你是不是从来没面对过自己的本性？”Bilbo问道，看着Thorin滚到一边坐起来，也跟着他轻笑起来。“你可以非常令人讨厌。”

Thorin脱下他的外衣铺在地上，然后抱起Bilbo，两人一起坐在外套上。他把Bilbo举起来，放在大腿上，他自己跪在衣服上。他落下一个个粗糙的亲吻，一边回答一边戏谑地从Bilbo的喉咙顺着锁骨啃咬。

“我会把它加在我的待办事宜里的，排在对付我们鬼鬼祟祟好管闲事的同伴后。”

Bilbo疑惑地看着Thorin，后者撤回身开始脱他的马甲。

“你什么意思？”他问。

“我的意思是他们一直非常希望帮我找到你，但是没有一个人陪我过来，而且之所以遇到现在的突发事件被困在这里也是有原因的，鉴于这里是丘陵而不是山腰。”

“你认为是他们把我们困在这的？”Bilbo难以置信地问。

“简而言之，是的。”Thorin一边把Bilbo的外衣和马甲扔开一边回答，然后继续回到之前的工作上。“但是那并不意味着——”他停下来再次捕捉矮个子男人的嘴唇。他不得不停下来再品味一次才能继续说下去。他们真的没有时间这样做，明天的行程需要计划，还有其他非常重要的事需要处理。遗憾的是，Thorin无法让那些事凌驾于服侍飞贼之上——他的飞贼。“——不意味着，我们不能把形势变成对我们有利的。”

Bilbo微笑起来，红晕从脖颈匍匐而上，爬过脸庞，随着笑容一起绽放。仿佛强调他的索求般，Thorin向上顶撞，抵上哈比人的腹股沟。Bilbo大声呻吟着，打算立刻动手帮矮人把厚重的腰带除掉。一等他解开皮衣的搭扣，Thorin竖起上身耸立在他面前，从头顶把短上衣和衬衫撕掉。Bilbo忙着找那条腰带，随后意识到根本就没有一个笨重的腰带扣。眼神划过肌肉紧实的胸膛，专注地端详每一处伤痕，一小戳黝黑浓密的毛发延伸至马裤的系带处。

不久马裤也被脱下来了，Bilbo面对着跟本不存在的腰带扣。哦天哪，老Took宽恕他，那根本就不是腰带扣。

Thorin看起来对自己高耸的昂扬一点都不尴尬，甚至强烈要求关注，反而让Bilbo精神压力非常大。他忙着亲吻哈比人的胸口，用牙齿啃噬着他的皮肤，舔舐着他的乳首。一边亲吻着哈比人各处，一边脱掉他的裤子，随手扔到某处，很可能跟Bilbo的正常神智在一起。

“我不想给你留下我经常这样做的印象。”Bilbo喘息着，试图抓回一点理性分辨他们究竟在干什么。当Thorin舔过他髋骨的曲线时，所有召回理智的希望都粉碎了。

“我不觉得你经常有机会跟矮人在山洞里做爱。”Thorin大笑起来，随后将Bilbo敏感的耳垂含在唇齿间，允吸啃咬起来。

“我是想说——”Thorin抓准时机伸手握住他，另一手在他脑后纠缠着发丝。

Bilbo希望他能清楚的说出一句话，而不是低喃、呻吟、喘息，但是Thorin看来不需要词句来弄懂他想说什么。他抬起上身，在Bilbo头两侧撑起肘，温柔的眼神专注地盯着哈比人。

“我知道你要说什么，半身人。”他轻柔地说，“我不会弄疼你的。”

Bilbo感到一根圆滑的手指滑进体内，他不禁想道Thorin到底什么时候抓住机会给手指抹油的，但是很快这个想法远去了。世间一切除了Thorin和他的触碰、允吸，全部飞到九霄云外，Thorin把一切推出他的意识。洞穴中除了两人之外什么也没有，把爱管闲事的巫师和十二个矮人锁在外面。

“Thorin……”Bilbo呢喃着，向上推挤，无意识地用自己的勃起蹭着高个子男人的。Thorin呻吟着，声音好像从肺腑中撕裂开来，Bilbo清楚地感觉到身体里那根手指温柔的推进，像圣徒般耐心地拓张着他。

但是显然Thorin不是有耐性的圣人，他的耐心非常有限，他仅有的耐心都用在扩张Bilbo上，他看着哈比人猛地压上去，把他的双腿抓起来环在腰上。他又增加了一根手指，在Bilbo开始轻声啜泣时推进第三根。

“现在，拜托Thorin，现在。”他恳求着，在Thorin用一根粗糙的手指描摹他的硬挺时咬住手腕压抑住一阵哭喊。

高大的男子点点头，握住他的雄起。先是把顶端压了上去，然后缓慢地向前推进，进入他时一直凝视着爱人的脸。虽然尽了最大的努力，哈比人依然十分紧，Thorin推进时他脸上露出痛苦隐忍的表情。Thorin暂时停下来，给他的飞贼时间适应内部被他充满的感觉。他把Bilbo的阴茎握在手里，缓慢撸动，一边嘘声安抚一边用另一只空闲的手爱抚着哈比人的小肚子。

“我很好。”Bilbo说，“你可以继续，我没事，只是——”他停下来，在Thorin晃动髋骨时发出一声呻吟，“动一动，拜托！”

Thorin服从他的命令，起初轻轻推进，不想让他的爱人品味任何痛苦或眼泪。一旦感觉到飞贼的环状肌放松地包裹着他时，他就放纵自己长驱直入，龟头碾过Bilbo的前列腺，每次深入都正中靶心。

他们都没有坚持很久，但是Thorin先到了。如果是平时一定会令他十分困扰，特别是在爱人依然情动之时，但是他一天都在觉醒状态，不得不直勾勾地看着眼前的诱惑——Bilbo迷人的屁股挪不开眼，深陷其中不可自拔。他从高潮中恢复过来，美妙的余韵依然让整个躯体跟着抖动，眼前有金星爆裂。Thorin置身于飞贼的双腿间，将他的勃起含进嘴里。Bilbo嘴里传来破碎的声音和简短的恳求，但是Thorin伸出手保持平衡，摩擦着Bilbo胸前的小点。他很快也到达了顶峰，像Thorin片刻前用自己的种子填满他一样，喷洒在Thorin的口中。听到一声窒息似的哭喊冲破Bilbo的喉咙，矮人爬起来倒在他身边的衣服上，他把Bilbo拉进怀抱，紧贴和赤裸的身躯，他们沉浸在洞穴的幽静昏暗中。  
  
  


Bilbo先睡了过去，头枕着Thorin的颈窝，一条细小的手臂横在爱人宽阔的前胸。Thorin一直清醒着，手指缠绕着Bilbo的，另一只手描摹着哈比人后腰熟悉的轮廓，顺着脊椎向上拂过他的肩胛骨。他完全彻底地放松下来，世上没有任何东西不顺眼，在他们渺小的山洞里除了他们俩什么都不存在。

即使其他人脸上惊讶的表情也没有打消他的好心情。Ori,、Nori、Dori和Oin整个人都变成了红色的，Balin、Gloin和 Bombur摇了摇头但是什么丝毫反对。Gandalf只是微笑，把快乐的眼睛藏在破烂的帽檐后面。Fili,、Kili、Bofur、Bifur和Dwalin看起来陷入狂喜中，这引起Thorin小小的警觉，他们未免太狂热了。

  
  
**END**


End file.
